bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The God King - Chapter 2: Shrouded in Darkness
'''Shrouded in Darkness '''is the second chapter of my twelfth fanfiction, "The God King". Sorry if the previous chapter was boring, but this chapter will hopefully make up for that. I hope you llike this chapter. Also, I introduce a Great One of my own design in this chapter. Well, it doesn't actually appear in the chapter, but it is mentioned. Shrouded in Darkness Not long after my awakening, weird things started happening. The daylight went away sooner than it should everyday, dogs would be barking at nothing, and the people in Yharnam were acting weird. I thought that it had something to do with me, but I didn't know why. I had to talk to someone smart, but who? Altair: Have you noticed anything strange recently? Gehrman: It depends on what you are referring to, son. Altair: Everything is just different. That's all I can think of to say. Gehrman: I can't help you if you refuse to cooperate with me. I was getting very impatient with this old man. Altair: The daylight has been going away earlier than usual. Dogs stare at shadows and bark. And people have been saying something about the coming of a great being. Does that answer your question? He thought for a few seconds. Gehrman: That is, uh..... very odd. I don't know what it could signify. Hmmm. "Coming of a great being"? That sounds very unusual. Altair: I agree. Gehrman went over to a book shelf, and picked up a book about the Great Ones. He looked through it for about five minutes, then put the book back. Gehrman: I have no idea, son. Maybe its nothing. Altair: I don't believe that. Gehrman: I really wish I could help you, but I can't. I'm sorry. Altair: I just don't understand. Gehrman then recalled something, and picked the book back up. He found what he was looking for. He then gave me the book. Altair: Mallakarth? What kind of name is that? The book described this being as a large black dragon with red eyes, a spiked body, sharp fangs, and a tail. Mallakarth had the power to cause any living being to hallucinate, causing them to slowly go insane. It is said that the being usually awakens when another Great One makes a deal with a mortal. That explains what is happening in Yharnam. Mallakarth was awoken when I made a deal with the Moon Presence. I slammed the book shut. Altair: We're all going to die. Gehrman: Why do you say that, Altair? Altair: Mallakarth awakens whenever a mortal makes a deal with a Great One. Gehrman: What does that have to do with you? Altair: I made a deal with the Moon Presence. Gehrman: You what?! Altair: In order to get my life back. Gehrman was clearly angry. Gehrman: Do you have any idea what you have done?! I backed up a few steps. I've never seen Gehrman act like this. Gehrman: Did you think that making that deal would be without consequence? Did you? Altair: I wasn't thinking. He stood up. Gehrman: You better pray that nothing bad happens. Altair: Very well. Maria arrived. She seemed exhausted for some reason. Maria: Did I miss anything interesting? Gehrman: This bird bucket over here made a deal that has sealed the fate of us all. Maria didn't seem to take that seriously. She just laughed. Altair: Is this a joke to you? Maria: I shouldn't be laughing. I'm sorry. I brought Maria up to speed on the current situation. She was the only one of us that didn't seem worried. Maria: How do we kill a Great One? Gehrman: You can't. It's impossible. Altair: Everything can be killed. I took out my Chikage. Altair: With the right weapon. Gehrman: Do you honestly thing that your sword can kill a Great One? Altair: Not yet. Gehrman: I never would have guessed that you would be so foolish. Maria was on my side. She knew that we had a chance against Mallakarth. She was going to help me win. I had an idea. What if I infused my blade in the blood of a Great One? That could work. I would have to actually find a Great One, but that's not a bad idea. I told Maria about this, and she agreed to help me. Maria: I'll help you with this, but what about Gehrman? Altair: He never has to know. Maria: Good. We waited until nightfall, and left. Gehrman did not catch us trying to leave. The time has come. Credits This is not the most Bloodborne related chapter, but it's still a chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts